cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel Feather
The Angel Feather (エンジェルフェザー Enjeru Fezā) is a clan from the nation of United Sanctuary. They first appeared in Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits. Most of the clan's units are angels, hence the name. Their units are styled around doctors, nurses, hospitals, and anything that has to do with healing. The clan's focuses on manipulating the damage zone. Unlike Nova Grappler, which simply Counter Charges (unflips) cards in the damage zone, Angel Feather can exchange cards outside the damage zone with cards within it, with cards such as Battle Cupid, Nociel (which may function as a Counter Charge if you exchange a flipped card with an unflipped one). Some Angel Feather units, like Circular Saw, Kiriel or Crimson Impact, Metatron, superior call cards from the damage zone, while other units, like Thousand Ray Pegasus or Chief Nurse, Shamsiel, have abilities that trigger whenever a card is put into the damage zone. The new Sub-clan, Celestials, make use of the Vanguard's skill by having a replica(s) of itself face-up in the damage zone. The leader of this clan is Chief Nurse, Shamsiel. Rekka Tatsunagi, Kourin Tatsunagi, and Suiko Tatsunagi use this clan in Episode 69 from the 2nd season. Only Rekka and Suiko continue to use Angel Feathers in season 3. In Cardfight!! Vanguard G, Rin Hashima also uses this clan. Background What is Angel Feather? (Card of the Day, July 29, 2015) It is a medical institute of which headquarter is located in "United Sanctuary", the nation which combines white magic and science. The institute is composed of angels with high level of medical technology and healing magic. Hundreds of medical teams are dispatched all over the world, and as a neutral third party, they heal all patients on the battlefield regardless of nationalities and races. In addition to healing, they also possess combat abilities for non-aggressive defense. Many special teams exist within this organization, and are responsible for specific purpose of healing or combat with good interaction among individuals. ---- Who are the Black Gravers? (Monthly Bushiroad, September Issue 2015) They are members of an "Angel Feather"'s special force, established to provide hospice care to patients dying to combat injuries and plague, and protect the time of their final journeys. During the "Invasion Great War", many warriors perished in regret and agony without anyone looking after them. "Raphael", one of the Holy Seraphs, had witnessed this scene of misery many times, and proposed to establish this special force so as to bring as much serenity as possible to the dying ones. Because no great wars have occurred since their establishment, they remain in few numbers, and they are most gracious about this situation. Sets containing Angel Feather cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits (30 cards) *Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King (4 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (10 cards) *Booster Set 11: Seal Dragons Unleashed (21 cards) *Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak (10 cards) *G Booster Set 4: Soul Strike Against The Supreme (23 cards) *G Booster Set 7: Glorious Bravery of Radiant Sword (??? cards) Fighter's Collection: *Fighter's Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2016 (2 cards) Races Shared Races *Angel *Golem *High Beast *Human *Salamander *Workeroid Archetypes/Sub-clans *Celestials *Gavrail *Mobile Hospitals *Nociel List of Angel Feather cards Grade 0 *Aurora Ribbon Pigeon (Stand) (High Beast) *Black Candle, Azrail (Angel) *Bouquet Toss Messenger (Draw) (Angel) *Celestial, Landing Pegasus (Draw) (High Beast) *Crimson Heart, Nahas (Angel) *Critical Hit Angel (Critical) (Angel) *Cure Drop Angel (Angel) *Doctoroid Refros (Stand) (Workeroid) *Encourage Celestial, Tamiel (Stand) (Angel) *Fever Therapy Nurse (Draw) (Angel) *First Aid Celestial, Peniel (Angel) *Happy Bell, Nociel (Stand) (Angel) *Hope Child, Turiel (Angel) *Hot Shot Celestial, Samyaza (Critical) (Angel) *Invert Celestial, Asbeel (Critical) (Angel) *Miracle Feather Nurse (Angel) *MRI Angel (Draw) (Angel) *Nurse of Danger Heart (Critical) (Angel) *Nurse of Sweet Heart (Heal) (Angel) *Puncture Celestial, Gadriel (Angel) *Rampage Cart Angel (Critical) (Angel) *Recovery Celestial, Ramuel (Heal) (Angel) *Rocket Dash Unicorn (Critical) (High Beast) *Sunny Smile Angel (Heal) (Angel) *Thermometer Angel (Angel) Grade 1 *Adamantine Celestial, Aniel (Angel) *Anesthesia Celestial, Rumael (Angel) *Battle Cupid, Nociel (Angel) *Black Call, Nakir (Angel) *Black Pain, Marut (Angel) *Black Record, Israfil (Angel) *Burst Shot, Bethnael (Angel) *Candlelight Angel (Angel) *Carrier of the Life Water (High Beast) *Clutch Rifle Angel (Angel) *Confidence Celestial, Rumjal (Angel) *Crimson Mind, Baruch (Angel) *Doctoroid Premas (Workeroid) *Doctoroid Remunon (Workeroid) *Doctroid Micros (Workeroid) *Drugstore Nurse (Angel) *Emergency Vehicle (Workeroid) *Heavenly Injector (Angel) *Lancet Shooter (Angel) *Lightning Charger (Human) *Marking Celestial, Arabhaki (Angel) *Nurse-cap Dalmatian (High Beast) *Nurse of Smash Heart (Angel) *Nursing Celestial, Narelle (Angel) *Order Celestial, Yeqon (Angel) *Pure Keeper, Requiel (Angel) *Solid Celestial, Adnar-el (Angel) *Tender Pigeon (High Beast) *Thousand Ray Pegasus (High Beast) *Underlay Celestial, Hesediel (Angel) Grade 2 *Black Slice, Harut (Angel) *Candle Celestial, Sariel (Angel) *Capsule Gift Nurse (Angel) *Control Celestial, He-el (Angel) *Core Memory, Armaros (Angel) *Crimson Drive, Aphrodite (Angel) *Doctroid Argus (Workeroid) *Doctroid Megalos (Workeroid) *Dosage Celestial, Asmodel (Angel) *Dreamlight Unicorn (High Beast) *Drive Celestial, Armaiti (Angel) (Manga only) *Emergency Celestial, Danielle (Angel) *Essence Celestial, Becca (Angel) *Examine Angel (Angel) *Fate Healer, Ergodiel (Angel) *Gattling Shot, Barbiel (Angel) *Holy Zone, Penemue (Angel) *Iron Heart, Mastema (Angel) *Love Machine Gun, Nociel (Angel) *Medical Bomber Nurse (Angel) *Million Ray Pegasus (High Beast) *Nurse of Broken Heart (Angel) *Surgical Celestial, Batariel (Angel) *Treatment Nurse (Angel) *Twinkle Knife Angel (Angel) *Wild Shot Celestial, Raguel (Angel) Grade 3 *Accident Celestial, Batarel (Angel) *Black Shiver, Gavrail(Angel) *Booting Celestial, Sandalphon (Angel) *Chief Nurse, Shamsiel (Angel) *Circular Saw, Kiriel (Angel) *Cleanup Celestial, Ramiel "Яeverse" (Angel) *Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel (Angel) *Crimson Impact, Metatron (Angel) *Crimson Roar, Metatron (Angel) *Dressing Barrage, Sathariel (Angel) *Drill Bullet, Geniel (Angel) *Electrohm, Elia (Angel) *Holy Edge Celestial, Malchidael (Angel) *Love Sniper, Nociel (Angel) *Medical Gunner, Hermieres (Angel) *Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice (Golem) *Mobile Hospital, Elysium (Golem) *Mobile Hospital, Feather Palace (Golem) *Mobile Ward, Healing Palace (Golem) *Operation Celestial, Armen (Angel) *Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel (Angel) *Pulse Wave, Adriel (Angel) *Reverse Aura Phoenix (High Beast) *Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel (Angel) *Spiral Celestial, Hellm (Angel) *The Phoenix, Calamity Flame (Salamander) Grade 4 * Black Seraph, Gavrail (Angel) *Holy Celestial, Mikhael (Angel) *Holy Seraph, Nociel (Angel) *Holy Seraph, Orifiel (Angel) *Holy Seraph, Raphael (Angel) *Holy Seraph, Raziel (Angel) *Holy Seraph, Uriel (Angel) *Holy Seraph, Zachariel (Angel) Trivia *Many Angel Feather units are named after actual angels from Christian folklore. Category:Angel Feather